1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of cat litter boxes or other types of holding devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous cartons or other boxes have been designed for various purposes, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,148,048.
In the specific area of cat litter boxes various techniques and designs have been used in the past. Usually, hard plastic litter boxes filled with litter are used and then the litter is discarded and the litter box cleaned and refilled with new litter. Of course, disposable means have been tried: boxes with disposable trays, U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,680; boxes with screens on flexible sieve sheets, U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,295; folding boxes with litter to be spread within the box when opened, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,154,052, 3,581,975, and 3,743,170; and boxes with disposable plastic liners, U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,155.
Each of these techniques has disadvantages. Cleaning the hard plastic litter boxes is a disagreeable task. Removeable trays are spilled. The use of screens or flexible sieve sheets to strain the litter for waste is a disagreeable task. Spreading the litter in a box then moving the litter to one side of the box for refolding and disposal is a disagreeable task. Plastic liners sometimes break.